


Follow

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: If there was one thing you hated, it was having a bodyguard. This one, however, was different than your others.





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for Lilly’s Writing Challenge hosted by @that-sokovian-bastard.
> 
> “I can defend myself, stop following me around!” Royal au
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

Fists clenched by your sides, you hastened down the seemingly never-ending hall that led from the west wing of the castle to the stables. The late afternoon sun that filtered in through thin glass cast your shadow on the wall, but it was not the only shadow that followed you. No. **  
**

Ten feet behind you, built arms folded behind his back and a tune passing his lips in nonchalant whistles, was your bodyguard.

Now, he wasn’t the first assigned to you; you had gone through quite the long list of men, all former knights. In fact, you had a bit of a reputation at their barracks as “her royal demoness”. You were fine with the nickname; it meant that, eventually, you would run out of people to be your guard, and your father would finally see that you needed no one to protect you.

He had yet to learn, but, he had come to expect an audience with your knight-turned-bodyguard within a week of receiving his new post.

However, your father seemed a bit cocky when it came to  _this_  one.

His name was Thor, son of Sir Odin, who was a well-known general, and he was as stubborn as an ass. The man would not leave you alone, no matter what you had tried! It’s been a week, and not one of your little schemes had deterred him from his duty. You tried everything: pranks, bribery that included both women and money, and you definitely kept him busy trying to protect you; you could be a bit clumsy sometimes…But that did not warrant a second shadow!

“Will you quit it with that incessant whistling?” you hissed, your mood not willing to be more sour than it already was.

“Of course.” The annoying sound stopped only to be replaced with his deep voice humming a familiar tune. An irritating tune.

You groaned loudly, and you heard the blond man behind you snort. The nerve.

Oh, if only he wasn’t so infuriating! His personality seemed to ruin his good looks, his charming smile that would make any woman swoon…The first time you saw him, during a joust that you had been obligated to watch, he was magnificent. On top of his horse, a brazen steed that apparently only he could tame, he was a formidable opponent with wide shoulders and burly arms. He wielded a sword gracefully, despite his rather imposing stature, not awkward in his movements.

Unlike you, who, while daydreaming about your bodyguard’s godly body, had tripped over your own two feet. You fell forward with a yelp, only to have the wind nearly knocked out of you when a sturdy forearm came between yourself and the stone a foot or so away.

“Careful, your highness,” came his deep voice as he turned you in his hold, slowly bringing you to stand. “What in heaven’s name were you thinking about that you would forget your footing?”

Like you could tell  _him_!

Your face heated under his concerned stare, and you swiftly removed yourself from his personal space, stammering like a buffoon, “I-I was thinking about my horse.”

“So intently?” He lifted a flaxen eyebrow at you, a corner of his mouth rising slightly.

“Well, I have not been riding in a while…I was wondering how he may be,” you answered, lifting your chin slightly to act a bit more composed than you were. For some reason, your head was swimming with ideas of being closer to Thor and your heart was beating like a fast-paced drum within your chest.

“You should have told me that that was what you were going to do. I would have had Mjolnir saddled.” His face fell as he said this, azure eyes losing a bit of their usual mirth.

Once upon a time, and under very different circumstances, you would have loved to ride with Thor, especially if he was to bring Mjolnir, his dragon of a horse. It was a beautiful creature, that stallion of his, trustworthy and loyal to a fault.

But now the prospect of him joining you was beyond tiresome.

“Why must you follow me wherever I go?” you snapped, crossing your arms over your chest.

Thor let out a long exhale, about to roll his eyes but just stopping himself. Still, you noticed the slight shift in his orbs. “As I have explained before, your highness, it is my job, as your bodyguard, to protect you at all times. Therefore, I must  _be_  with you at all times.”

You nearly stomped your foot because you’d be damned if you were having this conversation again. “And as I have explained before, Sir,  **I can defend myself. Stop following me around!** ” With that, you spun on your toes and practically ran the rest of the way to the stables, but while Thor’s physique was a sturdy, powerful one, it was made to be fast, unfortunately for you.

* * *

You had spent the next couple of days brainstorming new ideas for how to get Thor to step down from his post. Of course, the easy way would be to get him removed, but that would mean damaging his name as well as his reputation. Thor may be aggravating, but he was simply trying to do his job. You knew this, and you knew he was a just and honest man. He did not deserve slander or scandal of that level.

However, you would have to do something drastic. This much was clear. Nothing else had worked; none of your usual methods were successful.

So, you finally came up with a plan. It was a tad risky, but you were a master at executing your vision. You were also quite the actress when you needed to be; it was a skill you had honed after years of attending dinner parties and dances that were absolute wastes of time.

You made sure everything was just right. The setting, the mood, and your attire. You were clad in one of your most prized gowns, a pale yellow–almost white–color that your mother had compared to sunshine. It had a modest neckline and flowing sleeves that ended right before your fingers began. Golden thread was embroidered at the hem, the collar, and the sleeves. A matching belt, made of rope woven by the same thread, was tied loosely about your waist.

When you were gifted the gorgeous frock, it had come with slippers as well, ones meant for dancing, but not for riding. You had substituted them for some leather boots you had once purchased yourself from the marketplace under a servant’s guise. They could be uncomfortable, especially in rainy weather, but you would take the mild pain over the stinging blisters a pair of dance slippers would cause.

And you had to ride your horse. It was detrimental because it was the only way you were going to get Thor alone.

“It will soon be dark.”

You looked up from the thin stream you were standing near, your hand sliding up your horse’s neck to stroke his short hair. Despite your attention, the stallion did not cease drinking, and your eyes wandered to the sky, taking in its light orange and purple hues. “So it will be.”

Your bodyguard leaned back against a tree that was dwarfed by his size. His arms moved to fold over his chest, a yawn separating his tempting lips. “Will you be much longer?”

“That eager to part from me?” you teased, turning your neck to peer at him over your shoulder.

His mouth slanted with a hint of amusement, his eyes sparkling at your question. “What’s this? Usually it is her highness that cannot wait for that hour of the day.”

You faked a pout, your grip slipping from the reigns of your horse without much care–he would never run from you–as you sauntered a little closer to the handsome man in front of you. “Then I have successfully fooled you, Sir. I spend our hours together dreading your departure, and our hours apart longing to see your face.”

Thor’s grin faltered, an unfamiliar stoicness settling on his features. “You jest, milady.”

A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you hung your head in mock woe. “You think I would treat my feelings so lightly? Why would I jest about such matters?” You closed more of the distance between the two of you, your palms resting on his chest, rising and falling with each of his breaths.

“Your highness…” His hands engulfed yours but with an unexpected gentleness that you did not think the man could possess an ounce of, not with the way he was built…The pads of his digits were calloused, worn from holding a weapon, but they were sweet to your silken skin. “Even if I were to believe you, caring for me is wrong.”

“Why?” you asked, eyes moving from the bit of his upper torso that his starch-colored tunic revealed to his urgent gaze. “Are you promised to another?”

“No.”

“Do you love someone else?”

“No.”

“Am I so unlikeable?” You lowered your chin, removing your stare from his crystalline orbs to the grass.

“No!” he protested loudly, ducking his head to be level with yours. “I have thoroughly enjoyed every moment I have spent with you these past two weeks. You lift my spirits better than any amount of ale, and, in your presence, I only experience happiness. You are a sight to behold and a woman to be trifled with as well as treasured.”

By the time he had finished speaking, you were a gaping fish, unable to summon any words in response. This was the last thing you had expected from him, and, although your earlier statements held some truth, you did not use them to learn of his feelings. The plan was to seduce, maybe get a meaningless kiss or two; then, the next day, you would tell him that what had happened was wrong and that he was too great a temptation for an innocent girl. He would resign for your sake, leaving with his honor intact.

But this?

“You are blushing madly, your highness. Am I too much for you?” he chuckled, coming to his full height with a devious grin.

“Oh!” This time, you did stomp your foot, your hands turning into fists within his grasp. “You tricked me!”

An airy laugh escaped his throat as he watched you throw your tantrum. “Are you saying that you were not attempting to do the same?”

Your jaw dropped, surprise dominating your emotions for a moment before the fury returned with a fiery vengeance. You tried to slap him with your dominant hand, but he held you back, his body quaking with his laughter. “Such feistiness for one so inexperienced.”

“Thor! I could kill you!”

“Yes. You probably could. I would not doubt that,” he humored you, his right hand moving to take both of your wrists in its hold before he hooked his left arm around your waist. He pulled you flush against him, effectively silencing you. He studied your face for a moment, and you could feel your cheeks warming. “Perhaps this was not all an act.”

Your eyes widened at the suggestion, and your stomach did flips as his nose came close enough to brush against yours. “W-what are you doing?”

Your bodyguard huffed, the fire in his gaze flickering to your mouth before meeting you dead on. “Your attempt at seduction was a bit lacking. You’re much more captivating like this.” His eyes dropped to your dress. “You wore this for me, too, I assume? What a lucky lad I must be.”

You pursed your lips, glaring at him. “Must you drag this out? You have already humiliated me, now you feel the need to make a mockery of me, too?” You couldn’t take this anymore. You couldn’t take his closeness, his snarky attitude. You couldn’t take  _him_.

The man snickered.  _Snickered_. “You are quite the spitfire.” Your hands were released, your restraint coming up to cup your cheek. His thumb ran over your bottom lip, and you did not know what to do with yourself. Every part of you was hot, scorching, especially where he was touching you.

“What do you want from me?” you quipped, placing your hands over his racing heart. A part of you wanted to push him away, but you knew you would miss him if you did.

“You are too much for me, milady, but I will ask one thing of you.” He paused, attention shifting from your eyes to your lips again. “Allow me to follow you, not just as a guard but as a man.”

Speechless and left defenseless by his words, you were at his complete mercy. And, honestly, you were more than happy to let him take advantage.


End file.
